GokuderaChan: Finding her Judaime
by Adira Wilson
Summary: Gokudera, as a girl, has separated from the Vongola family, ten years ago, along with Takeshi and Ryohei. She yearns to see Judaime, Tsuna, and stay with him forever. She has alot of obstacles in her way, the two important ones, Haru and Kyoko...


It has been ten years since she separated from the Vongola family. After the years of battling for the rings, ended, she was finally at peace. Or so they thought. Her heart was wrenching for Judaime. They've talked a few times on the phone over the years, but that was it. No setting dates to see each other or anything. She clenched her fists staring out the window, at the rain, thinking of Judaime. She disliked Haru and Kyoko, for the fact that Judaime liked Kyoko and Haru liked Judaime. Her only friend, that were girls, were I-pin and Chrome. They were exceptionally close.  
She moved away from the window. She lived with Takeshi and Sasagawa. She was closer to Takeshi than Sasagawa. She usually called him a rud pig as he called her names and she never liked that and only resorted to punching him in the gut of threatning to blow him up if he ever called her those names again. Takeshi always teased her saying that they looked like a good couple, which leads her to blush all the time.  
"I'm going to see, Tsuna." she announced to the boys, about an hour later. They were sprawled off into the couch. Sasagawa raised an eyebrow and got up from his couch. He stretched.  
"He's busy remember. Ever since he became the boss he's been pretty busy. You sure you wanna...?" Sasagawa was cut off by Goku-chan's crying. Sasagawa blushed then hugged her.  
"I'll...see what I can do okay. Please don't cry." he said softly. Takeshi got up and rubbed her back. "You'll see Tsuna." he winked. He had known she had a crush on him. For years. "I know he won't be too busy for you. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss _him_."  
She nodded and wiped her eyes. "O-Okay..." Takeshi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to her room.

A week later they were off to see Tsuna. Goku-chan put on her school clothes. She wanted to-always wanted to-show it off to Tsuna. Takeshi honked the horn and Sasagawa groaned.  
"This is what we get for living with a _girl._.." Sasagawa said then cursed. Takeshi muttered to himself, half agreeing with Sasagawa. Finally after another hour passed, Goku-chan came out of their mansion.  
"Finally!" Sasagawa said. He put on his seatbelt. Takeshi had his on already. "You're extremely late. You kept us waiting for three hours. What's the deal?"  
"I didn't know what to wear, so I decided I wanted to show off my school outfit to Tsuna. Then I had to clean up my clothes I threw on the bed, you know like re-folding and putting them back on the hanger and..." She trailed off by Sasagawa's groan.  
"Girls are annoying to the extreme." he growled.  
Goku-chan hit him in his head. "Shut up!"  
Takeshi drove off. "I need to get some gas. Then we're off." he said.  
Goku-chan smiled. "Thank you for doing this for me, Takeshi!" She kissed him on the cheek. Both Takeshi and Sasagawa blushed.  
Goku-chan sat back in her seat and smiled. "If you weren't such a pig, I'd kiss you too, Ryohei."  
Ryohei blushed harder. "Baishun-fu!" he said to himself.  
"What did you just call me?" He screeched and took his neck. "Ama!"  
"Kakko Warui!" he yelled.  
" Inpo!" Goku-chan screeched still holding his neck.  
"Daburu!" Sasagawa yelled back. Goku-chan eyes-widended. She let go of his neck and crashed her back into the seat. She cleched her fists inn her lap and started to cry silently.  
"Now, do you see where the both of your fights lead to? Someone getting hurt." Takeshi said. "Goku-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched loudly. "J-JUDAIMEEE!"  
Takeshi sighed and let her cry for a while. After, she fell asleep. He got the gas and then he was ready to hit the road. "Ready? Cause we're off."  
Sasagawa nodded then looked back at, Goku-chan who was sleeping. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry..." he went into the passenger seat and got in. Takeshi drove off. This time to their destination. 


End file.
